Moon (Empire of Cats)
Moon (西表島, Iriomote in the Japanese Version) is the 48th and final stage of Empire of Cats. Upon completion in Chapter 1, Moneko will be unlocked; in Chapter 2, Valkyrie Cat; in Chapter 3, Bahamut Cat. Battleground Chapter 1 *Those Guys, Hippoe, Jackie Peng, Gory, and later on, Kang Roo also appear as peons. *The Face appears as a boss. Chapter 2 *Those Guys, Croco and Squire Rel, Jackie Peng, Hippoe, and later, One Horn appear as peons. *Dark Emperor Nyandam appears as a boss. Chapter 3 *Those Guys, Croco, Kang Roo, Sir Seal, B.B.Bunny, and some time later, Mooth appear as peons. *After hitting the enemy base, Gory appears as an extra peon, and Teacher Bun Bun appears as a boss. Strategies Chapter 1 The Face might seem intimidating to first time players, but he has one large disadvantage - it's his low speed. Of course, you can use that to your own advantage. Overall, the face is very easy if you spam certain units. *Begin the battle by spawning a couple of meatshields, Sexy Legs Cats and UFO Cats. Meanwhile, upgrade your Cat Wallet to max level. Once the first step has been completed, wait for your money to be maxed out. It should not take long due to the enemies that will give lots of cash. Now you can start to spam your long ranged cats (Sexy Legs Cats, Dragon Cats), and Mythical Titan Cat along with meatshields like Tank Cat. If you have a lot of money stored, then try to spawn lots of UFO Cats as well. Don't freak out when Kang Roo will appear, he will not be a problem as stronger cats can kill him easily. If these steps were followed correctly, The Face will die. Proceed to the Enemy's Base, and victory will be in your grasp. You have now unlocked Moneko! * High base health actually helps a lot in this stage, specifically at the beginning. Start off by sending out only sexy legs, maybe 2-3, along with 2 UFO cats. Less if you would rather. Save up around 1000-1500 moneys as you upgrade worker cat. The idea here is to not send out a wave of cats. You want to send out sexy legs, UFO, and Mythical Titan at a decent pace. Try not to send out many cats at once, because The Face will just kill them all as soon as it attacks. Try to keep a constant stream of meatshields, and heavy hitters UFO and legs in the quantity stated previously. No enemies will make progress, as your constant stream of attackers and meatshields will halt their progress! Make your way towards the base once you have killed the face, and never stop sending out cats, as a kang roo might get to some of your attackers. Congradulations! Good luck on Chapter 2: Empire of Darkness! Chapter 2 Dark Emperor Nyandam is another slow enemy, but most importantly, his attack rate is not that fast either. Making him, fairly easy. Pre-Battle, prepare your line-up full of anti-red cats, and long-range attackers. (make sure that you have range long enough to avoid Dark Emperor Nyandam.) *'Note - You will need to have most or all Superior Treasures from previous stages.' *Tip - Line up: macho cat, samba cat, wall cat, sexy legs cat, dragon cat, whale cat, giraffe cat, titan cat. So ufo cat and rare/super rare/uber rare cats anti-red. *Once the battle begins, start spawning strong cats like Sexy Legs Cat and UFO Cat. They will get rid of Jackie Peng and Hippoe. Next, send out Giraffe Cat, which counters Those Guys, making you a lot of money. Spend that money on upgrading your worker cat if you can. Once worker cat is up, begin to engage the One Horn to earn money for your strong attackers. If One Horn does get near your base, spam meatshields, Brave Cats and Whale Cats. Your Cat Wallet should be already upgraded to level 7/8 by the time a One Horn dies. Once again, you will get a lot of money. Wait for Dark Emperor Nyandam to attack, once he does that spam Mythical Titan Cats, Dragon Cats, UFO Cats, Sexy Legs Cats and meatshields. Also, you could optionally stall his attack slightly using Cat Cannon. Though you will need good timing. Using this strategy, the level should be complete in a matter of time. *One easy way to beat him is through cats with knockback against red enemies. If Dark Emperor Nyandam is by the base, knockback will continually stun the boss and prevent him from attacking. Strategy 2 no ubers needed Some treasures are needed but don't have to be superior. All commons and all special skills need to be on level 10. Line-up : whale cat, Lizard Cat, titan cat, sexy legs cat, Cats in a box, nerd cat (optional). # Start the battle by spawning sexy legs save up until you can get a whale cat # Spawn titan, cats in a box, whale and dragon over and over. # If you get enough money, upgrade cat wallet # Only use nerd if you have enough money and enough defences # knockback the Emperor 3 times to win. Strategy 3 easy Mode GET ALL SUPERIOR TREASURES All you need is 3 meatshields (macho, wall and samba) and ninja frog cat (lvl 20) Also take a speed up, rich cat and cat cpu. # Disable cat cpu for one second to get some money. # Turn in it back on. # Wait. # Congrats! Now you have Valkyrie cat! Chapter 3 First of all, all of your cats have to be at level 20. Make sure you have acquired lots of gold treasures from previous chapters or else you'll never beat this stage. If you have him, Shaman Cat makes keeping Bun Bun in place easier. * You will need: Macho Cat, Wall Cat, Sexy Legs Cat, UFO Cat, Dragon Cat, Mythical Titan Cat and True Valkyrie Cat (other cats are optional). If you have any anti floating cats, use them on this stage. *When the battle starts, spam Wall Cat, and Dragon Cat. (If this does not work, wait for your Worker Cat, and save up for a Mythical Titan Cat, spam meatshields, and try to kill the Kang Roo.) Meanwhile, upgrade your Cat Wallet. Once Sir Seal will be close by, spam Dragon Cat. By the time Mooth comes, your Cat Wallet should be already maxed out. Just keep sending out the same units. Once your money has reached its maximum capacity, send out Valkyrie Cat. This way you will slowly proceed toward the enemy's base. You should be able to spawn another Valkyrie Cat once you start hitting their base. After that start spamming meatshields and Dragon Cats. Once Teacher Bun Bun spawns, your 2 Valkyrie Cats will most likely die. Keep spamming those same units, but this time add Sexy Legs Cats, and sometimes send out Titan Cats. But you always want to have at least 4000 money, because you want to spawn Valkyrie Cat as soon as possible. Yet thanks to all of those Mooths, you should have enough money. When Bun Bun is near to death, start spamming UFO Cats. A good option is to stall Teacher Bun Bun at his base to allow time for him when he passes through your pushes. *Finally, once Teacher Bun Bun is defeated, you can head to the base and claim victory. Recommended Ubers Floating resistant ubers, such as Sodom or Kai - Capable of tanking multiple hits from Teacher Bun Bun, helpful in case Bun Bun breaks through your meatshields. Ubers with massive damage to floating enemies, such as Windy, Strike Unit R.E.I., or Catman - Their damage output is helpful to take Bun Bun down quicker, not to mention they can use Bun Bun's high knockback count to their advantage to keep him away. Anti-floating crowd controllers, such as Nurse Cat, Megidora, or Coppermine - They're capable of slowing Bun Bun's progress, making easier to stop him before he reaches to your ranged stack. Personally, I beat it first try using Trickster Himeyuri, which basically is a guarantee slow against Bun bun due to multi-hit attack. Just spam high leveled macho and wall if you don't want to spend cat food on samba, although it does help in keeping himeyuri away from bunbun though. Most ranged AoE ubers work here, being an anti-floating isn't necessary to be helpful here. Zombie Outbreak Chapter 1 Work In Progress. Please feel free to update with correct units and a breakdown of gameplay. Battleground Gravey serves as the main threat, supported by Those Guys, Zomboes, Jackie Pengs, Zackie Pengs, Gories, Zories, and Kang Roos. All the support is send infinitely. Strategy Focus on outranging Gravey, as using close range attackers will get knocked back and he does a lot of damage. He has 2 knockbacks, so after knocking him back once, you'll know he has less than 50% HP left. Now is the time to use any units you have to zkill it. If you don't have a zkill unit, then you should rush the base as soon before Gravey revives. Chapter 2 Squire Rel, B.B.Bunny and Doge appear as peons. Zory, Zir Zeal and Zang Roo appear as major threats. Miss Haka appears as the Boss. Battleground Peons starts coming out early which allows for a little bit of Cat Worker time but you don't have long as a couple Zory start heading your way. Miss Haka spawns with no boss wave and burrows the first chance she gets. Zir Zeal and Zang Roo join the fight to slow down your progress once you start getting past Miss Haka. Strategy By the time you get to this level, you will have a very firm grasp on how to fight Zombie Outbreak stages so i won't go into the regular stuff here. Zombie Killers, etc. Units are only at 30% strength in chapter 2 EoC so Miss Haka will have 216k hp instead of 720k and only deal 7.5k per attack instead of 25k. She burrows constantly so she is basically more of a nuisance than an enemy to fight. Once she hits your base she still can do a ton of damage so be careful. A general strategy for fighting Miss Haka is to just bum-rush the base with Awakened Bahamut, Lion Cats, etc to wear the base down before she gets to your base. Since she burrows infinitely, it will not be difficult to get units like Awakened Bahamut, Lion Cat or Maglev Cat past her location and take out the base before too much damage can be done. Keep an eye out for the other zombie units. Take too much time killing them and Miss Haka will get to your base, stop burrowing and really deal some damage. Good luck! Chapter 3 Battleground This section is incomplete. Miss Haka makes an appearance again as the Boss in chapter 3. With scaling at 50%, and increased cost of units, you will have to be very careful when completing this stage! Good luck and more info/strategy will be added over time. Strategy Spam meat shields to stop Lord Gravey, Summon attackers with range longer than Lord Gravey. Once Miss Haka appears, make sure to kill Lord Gravey and make Miss Haka burrow. While Lord Gravey is reviving summon your attackers and stall Miss Haka and Lord Gravey until you destroy the base. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapjapan1/s05.html *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapjapan2/s05.html *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapjapan3/s05.html Category:Main Chapters Levels Category:Empire of Cats Stages